


what everyone wanted

by whizzer_wins



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Love Confession, M/M, Post-Season 4, everyone ships it, johnlock kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzer_wins/pseuds/whizzer_wins
Summary: After everything with Euros, everyone gathers at Baker Street to celebrate John moving back in. Stuff happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Mofftiss I fixed it.
> 
> Also, if you're reading this and you're from my school, go away. Stay away from my fanfiction.

“Molly's coming,” John lowered the phone from his ear, looking Sherlock in the eye.  
“Isn't everyone?” asked Sherlock, slightly confused. “Everyone wants to see you back at Baker Street.”  
He looked around at the people already standing in the room. Mrs Hudson, sitting in a chair with Rosie, Mycroft and Lestrade, deep in conversation on the other side of the room, Mike Stamford, who had insisted on visiting John, and even John's sister, Harry Watson was there.  
“Why are so many people here?” Sherlock looked back at John. “It's not like you moving back here changes their lives.”  
“You're right,” John looked at the floor for a moment before looking up at the taller man and hesitating for a moment before saying, “but it does change our lives a lot. It changes both of our lives for the better.”  
Sherlock let a nervous laugh escape from his lips. “Well, we have a baby.”  
“We?”  
Sherlock looked away, heat rising to his face. “I meant you,” he corrected himself. “Of course I meant you. I-”  
“Sherlock,” John cut him off, resting a hand on Sherlock's shoulder. “She's yours too, you know. I can't raise Rosie alone. I'm going to need your help.” He smiled warmly at his friend. “And I've got a feeling you'll be a great parent.” He started to walk away.  
“John...” Sherlock started.  
“You should talk to Molly,” he said, walking towards Mrs Hudson and his daughter.

\- - - 

John held out Rosie to his sister. “Do you want to hold her?”  
Harry took the baby, cradling her in her arms.“So what's with you and Sherlock Holmes?” She smirked at her brother. “You told him yet?”  
“What?” John stared at her. “Told him what?”  
“Johnny boy,” Harry sighed, putting her arm around her brother, “either you're in love with the high functioning sociopath or your blog is a massive queerbait. And I know it's not the second one.”  
“How the hell did you know?” John asked. “If you know, he probably knows, doesn't he? He's Sherlock fucking Holmes. He knows everything.”  
Harry shook her head, laughing. “John, I think this is one of the few things Sherlock Holmes can't deduce. You've been in the closet for a long time. I think it's time for you to come out.”  
“You know what dad's reaction was when you came out, Harry,” John reminded her. “I don't want to go through that.”  
“Is that really the only thing stopping you from coming out?” She asked.  
John nodded. “It's not really something I can easily forget. He-”  
“I know what he did to me,” Harry pulled her brother into a hug. “It was different then. I came out to a homophobic father when I was a teenager. You're an adult surrounded by people who love you. I'm not going to let you live an unhappy life. Rosie deserves to grow up with two dads who love her.” She let go of John, smiling at him. “I believe in you.” She pulled him into one last quick hug. “By the way, next time you get married, make sure I'm actually invited.”

\- - - 

As soon as Molly had walked through the door, John had taken Rosie and his sister into his room to talk about private matters. Probably family business. Sherlock didn't know. John had looked sad. Maybe a dead family member? Ill family member? Something like that.  
He stared after John until he saw the door close.  
“Molly,” he said, spinning around to face the short woman who had just entered the room. “Hi.”  
“Listen, Sherlock,” she said, “you don't have to pretend. I know you don't love me. I know it was fake.”  
“I know,” Sherlock said. “Sherlock Holmes and love don't really add up.”  
Molly shook her head. “No, Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes and being in love with a women doesn't add up.”  
“Oh,” Sherlock realised, breaking eye contact and looking down. “You know.”  
She let out a short laugh. “Of course I know,” she said. “I've seen the way you look at him.”  
“Molly-” Sherlock tried to stop her.  
“He looks at you the same way, you know,” she told him. “I've seen. Me and John, we both look at you the same way. When you're not looking and I see John looking at you that way with that look in his eyes, it makes me feel guilty for ever loving you. You and John belong together. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, crime-solving boyfriends.” She smiled sadly.  
“Molly,” Sherlock said quietly, looking back up at her. “Is it true?”  
She nodded slowly. “Sherlock, do one thing for me. I know you'll never love me because you're the gayest person I've ever known and I've been barking up the wrong tree for so long, it's time for me to move on.”  
“What do you want me to do?” Sherlock asked.  
Molly smiled. “I want you to be happy. Live a happy life with the man you love.” Tears started cascading down her face, but she still smiled. “Sherlock, if you could do that for me… well, it would be brilliant.” She wiped away her tears with her sleeve. “Sherlock, I don't care how long it takes you, just tell John you love him. That's all I want.”  
Sherlock was silent for a moment. “I… I think I can make that happen.”

\- - -

“Good luck, John,” Harry smiled, carrying Rosie out of the room with her, leaving John in the room alone. He lay down on the bed, thinking everything over. If he did tell Sherlock, he'd be proud of himself, Harry would be proud of him, he would have a chance of a happiness with Sherlock.  
If he didn't tell Sherlock, he'd probably live as a grumpy, sexually frustrated army doctor for the rest of his life, he'd continue living with Sherlock, but for how long? He'd never know what it's like to kiss Sherlock Holmes. He'd be John Hamish Watson, unmarried, unhappy, incomplete. But not telling Sherlock would ensure that he was in no way risking his friendship with Sherlock.  
He could try dropping hints? Try flirting? Just test the waters, see how Sherlock reacted. No, Sherlock probably wouldn't pick up on it.  
Waiting for Sherlock to confess was out of the question. Sherlock probably didn't even think of him that way.  
He could get someone else to talk to Sherlock for him? Lestrade? Mycroft? Harry? Molly? No, if he was going to do this, he had to do it himself. It was something he had to do alone. His army days may be over, but today he was a soldier, risking everything.  
He stood up and started pacing around the room. How was he going to say it? A massive romantic monologue? No, this was Sherlock. He didn't want to lose his attention. No explaining how and when it happened, no describing the exact moment he fell for Sherlock with flowery words and cheesy lines.  
He needed to get straight to the point.  
One sentence.  
Three words.  
I love you.

“John!” Sherlock burst through the door and into John's bedroom.  
John stopped pacing and stared at Sherlock. “Well, most people knock,” he said, gesturing towards the door Sherlock had almost broken. “And have you heard of using the doorknob? Instead of running into the door?” He smiled.  
“John, this is too important for doorknobs,” Sherlock said with a straight face.  
“That's… not a sentence you hear everyday,” John looked up at Sherlock. “What's so important that you had to run into a door?”  
Sherlock took a step towards John. Their eyes locked. John felt heat rising to his face and saw Sherlock's pupils dilate. He felt his heart pounding in his chest. Sherlock reached out his hand and let it brush against John's. “You,” he said, intertwining their fingers. “John, I love you.”  
You. It's always you, John Watson. You keep me right.  
Somehow John hadn't seen it then. How long had Sherlock been in love with him? However many years it had been, John knew they'd both wanted this for so long.  
Smiling and squeezing Sherlock's hand, John whispered, “I love you, too,” before leaning in to press his lips to Sherlock's. He moved his lips in a gentle motion against Sherlock's and, after recovering from shock, Sherlock started to do the same. With his free hand, John reached up to touch Sherlock's face. He thought about how long he'd wanted this, all the times he'd thought about kissing Sherlock Holmes, thinking it was a hopeless dream that would never come true.  
John finally pulled away when he heard laughter from outside. “We should probably check on Rosie,” he said. “I don't really trust Harry with her.”  
Sherlock laughed softly, not making eye contact. “Mrs Hudson is the only one who should be trusted with her.”  
“Sherlock,” said John, noticing the nervousness in Sherlock's voice, “you don't have to be nervous. I love you.” He smiled widely at Sherlock.  
“I love you too,” Sherlock returned the smile, lightly squeezing John's hand. “Should we let people know we're not dead?” He gestured towards the door.  
John laughed, opening the door. “Yeah, probably.”

\- - -

“Took them long enough, didn't it?” Greg laughed, watching Sherlock and John happily playing with Rosie, all three of them smiling. “Sorry, Molly.”  
Molly smiled at him. “Honestly, it's fine. I spent way too much time pining over him. It's good to see them happy together. They'll be a great family.” She waved in the general direction of the new couple and their baby, who waved back, smiles plastered on their faces.  
“You think they'll be able to handle raising a baby?” Greg asked.  
“They'll be fine,” Molly told him. “Just look at them. And they've got plenty of people willing to look after Rosie while they're on a case.”  
“True.”

\- - -

After saying their goodbyes to everyone, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson sat down together, Sherlock's head on John's shoulder.  
“I'm glad you're back,” Sherlock yawned. “I missed you.”  
John smiled at his boyfriend. “I'm staying for good this time.” He paused for a moment. “When I was with Mary,” another pause, “I missed you too. I'm so sorry.”  
Sherlock smiled. “You're back now,” he said. “John Watson, back at Baker Street. It's what everyone wanted.”  
John laughed. “Everyone meaning you?”  
“Everyone meaning everyone.”  
John smiled and planted a kiss on Sherlock's head. “You know that's not true.”  
Sherlock smiled. “I can think of at least six people who wanted you to come back.”  
“Who?”  
Sherlock smiled. “Me.”  
“Well, even I know that's obvious,” John grinned.  
“Mrs Hudson.”  
“Well she's like a mother to you. She wants to be happy.”  
“Mycroft, Molly and Lestrade.”  
“Everyone wants you to be happy, Sherlock,” John said. “That's only five. Who's the last?”  
Sherlock smiled. “You.”  
John wrapped his arms around Sherlock. “I'm not even going to deny that.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night after I threw up and couldn't get to sleep and I haven't read through it.
> 
> Social media:  
> Tumblr: secretduckkryptonite  
> Instagram: whizzer_wins


End file.
